battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie
Valkyrie is a heavyweight robot which competed in the third season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is armed with an undercutting flywheel which can be exchanged from one with two teeth dubbed "Dr. Teeth, one with six teeth dubbed "Sonic the Wedgehog" or a spinning bar dubbed "The Spirit of Boston". Robot History Discovery Season 3 Valkyrie's first opponent in the new season was against Ultimo Destructo. Little is known about this match as it did not air, nor was it highlighted but when the match began, Valkyrie was first to land a hit and it proved enough to disable both robots' weapons. After this hit, there was little action from either robot and Valkyrie eventually started smoking and then stopped moving completely. Valkyrie was counted out, giving Ultimo the win by KO. Valkyrie's second match was an undercard rumble with Bale Spear and Predator. The rumble began very well for Valkyrie as it managed to quickly knock out Predator on their first hit, then turn their attention to Bale Spear. It wasn't long before Valkyrie had Bale Spear down to two wheels, though Bale Spear continued to fight. Valkyrie continued to attack and eventually tore off the remaining tires on Bale Spear, leaving Bale Spear down to wheel rims and twitching in the corner. Predator and Bale Spear were counted out, giving Valkyrie the win by KO. Valkyrie also participated in the Desperado Tournament to compete for a spot in the Top 16. In this tournament, Valkyrie first fought Hypothermia. The match wasn't initially going to Valkyrie's plan as they weren't dealing any damage to Hypothermia. However, this changed as Valkyrie delivered a big hit that tore into Hypothermia's left tire. Valkyrie continued to attack, leaving the right wheel barely attached to the axle but Hypothermia was still functional despite the damage. Valkyrie delivered one final hit that took off its weapon chain as a result of the weapon wearing down the weapon bearing to the point where the sprocket fell off, taking the chain with it, leaving its weapon to spin down and reduce the fight to a pushing match. The rest of the match was spent with neither robot really gaining the upper hand. Time ran out and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision for Valkyrie, advancing it to the next round. Up next for Valkyrie was Lock-Jaw. For this fight, they opted to swap their original horizontal spinner for more of a Tombstone-like one. The match got underway and after a few hits, Valkyrie lost a tooth on its weapon, leaving it unbalanced and out of control. Valkyrie continued to take hits, losing more of its weapon and being flipped over at one point. Eventually, Valkyrie could no longer move and was counted out, giving Lock-Jaw the win by KO and eliminating Valkyrie from this tournament. Next for Valkyrie was Red Devil, which was fresh off a dominant victory over SubZero. The match was off to a pretty even start as Valkyrie's attacks weren't really causing sufficient damage, nor was Valkyrie taking any sufficient damage. However, things changed as Red Devil's plow was starting to become torn up and one of Red Devil's tread pods detached and started roaming around the arena. Valkyrie continued to attack, not causing much damage, nor taking much damage but Red Devil's tread pod that had detached soon became beached on its side near the pulverizer. Time ran out and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Valkyrie. Valkyrie took part in the Last Chance Rumble with Red Devil, DUCK!, Gigabyte, Bombshell and Lucky in hopes of getting the 16th seed in the top 16 bracket.Valkyrie was not off to a good start as they were only able to cause sparks off of the robots they attacked. Valkyrie managed to get a hit on Gigabyte but it was more of a glancing blow thanks to how low their weapon was to Gigabyte's shell. Regardless, Valkyrie then took a run at DUCK! but missed and instead drove under the the screws, damaging both the screws and damaging its weapon. After that, they didn't play much of a role in the rumble but were still moving in circles when time ran out. The judges awarded Bombshell the winner to take the 16th seed and enter the top 16 bracket. Valkyrie also went up against Overhaul. Not much is known about this fight as it went untelevised. All that is known is that Valkyrie won by judge's decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "She's riding into battle on a blazing saddle. Spin left, spin right. She's about to take flight. (To the tune of "Ride of the Valkyries") Da da-da da-da, da da-da da-da, da da-da da-da, da da-da! It's VALKYRIE!" "In her last battle, she scored a hundred percent on Botten Tomatoes. Critics gave it 4 scars and said the soundtrack was killer. Prepare to take flight, it's VALKYRIE!" "She's no Queen of Hearts, but her high-powered spinner says "off with your treads". Here comes the percussion of destruction, the conductor of carnage. It's VALKYRIE!" "On wicked steeds, she flies from above. She's got the fight from the flight and the spinning bite. It's VALKYRIE!" "Dun dun dun dun dun, VALKYRIE!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Massachusetts Category:Robots that fought on television